demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Calm Before The Storm
Calm Before The Storm Russia, Moscow. 2018... The night fell on the city. On the empty street, then appearing in the light of the street lamps, then disappearing in the darkness of the night, leisurely walks a man. Occasionally cars flew past, blinding him by the lights of the headlights. He stopped in front of the bar with an illegible name. There was a sign "Closed" in the glass of the door, but it didn't't stop him. He turned the handle and gently pushed the front door. The appearance did not pass unnoticed. Above the door a bell rang, announcing the arrival of the visitor. - Is that you, Alex? - A woman's voice came from the depths of the hall. Alex walked through the hall, took off his leather jacket and casually threw it on the pool table. He settled on a high stool in front of the bar counter, in a moment a red-haired woman appeared from behind the counter. She straightened the long forelock, and smiled to the guest: - Hi! So, how was it? He paused with an answer, translating the subject: - Give me something drink, Lex. Lexa took out a bottle of "Jack Daniel's" and showed him: - Like this? Alex nodded silently. The girl threw a couple of ice cubes into his glass, filled it with bronze liquid and pushed it towards him. Alex lifted the glass, instantly drained it and exhaled rather. The color of his skin began to darken, and changed to dark blue. The blond hair becomes white, and the horns protruded from the head. Alex: - That's better. Lexa watched with interest the transformation of man into a demon: - Was it a heavy day? The demon lowered his head: - I'm tired, Lex... I'm so exhausted only to hide my appearance. Lexa: - I understand you. But in the present times you can't walk around the city in demonic guise. The girl's skin turned dark and took on a blue tint too, the red hair from the roots to the tips turned white, and a pair of small horns emerged on her head. From under the demon's skirt, a graceful long tail cut through. For her transformations was easier then for Alex. Lexa: - The world has changed, Alexander. And we must change too. The appearance of a demon in public will cause a sensation, and we don't need it. He took a deep breath. Lexa stood in front of him, wrapped her arms around his neck and touched hers lips to his lips. There was silence for a few seconds. Lexa: - Well done! Because of you didn't give up your business. Alex: - Do you think so? She nodded encouragingly and smiled, then grabbed by graceful fingers Alex's cheeks: - Come on, smile. It's not so bad. He squeezed out a taut smile. Lexa: - That's better. She returned to her business, wiping her glasses and checking the bar. Alex: - Where are the others? Lexa: - Jessica is busy in the garage, and Serik is sitting at the computer. Everything is as usual. Alex: - All right. Lexa came out from behind the bar counter, went to the billiard table, picked up Alex's abandoned jacket and began to straighten it to hang it. Lexa: - You're not answered the question. Alex: - Ah... It's all right. The demon is dead. The girl smiled back. Alex poured himself another glass of whiskey and went to check out the rest of the hunters' team. The door creaked open. Alex entered the garage, walked past the dismantled cars and the engines suspended from the chains. Jessica, waving from side to side with a green dragon's tail, fumbled with a motorcycle. She was wearing ragged jeans and a white T-shirt. However, it was white once - now T-shirt was all in the stains of engine oil. The curly red hair of the girl was tied up in the tail at the back of the head. Alex went to Jessica and, leaning against the wall, crouched beside her. Taking a sip from his glass, he asked: - What forecasts, Jess? Will it live? Jessica tightened the bolt, put down the wrench and wiped her hands with a dirty rag: - I don't know how you used to ride it before, but now the motorcycle is at its last gasp. Alex: - Can you fix it? Jessica: - I'll try, but if you want my opinion - better buy a new one. Your Harley is more dead than alive. Alex: - It's sad to hear. Jessica: - We can assemble a new one. Take, for example, the basis is that bike. She pointed to a motorcycle in the corner of the garage. Jessica: - If you want, can I rearrange some whole details on it from yours? Alex without particularly enthusiastic looking at the new chopper parked in the corner. Alex: - You can do it? Jessica: - Of course! You cannot even doubt! Trust me! The girl laughed and slapped him hand on shoulder so strong that the demon almost threw out the contents of the glass. Green colored half-dragon Jessica - the only member of the team who couldn't accept the human face, but because she tried not to show up on the street in the afternoon. When she had to go somewhere urgently, she used of makeup to looks like an ordinary human. Dragon wings and tail had to be hidden under a coat or in a specially equipped backpack. Free time Jessica spent in the garage, chin and handing over cars, motorcycles and something of a weapon. Well, at least someone has found a passion for the soul in this crazy modern world. However, she is not alone... Alex pushed the door and walked into the room with a bunch of monitors. The knocking of keyboard keys, the hum of computers and artificial light screens. In the center of room sat a large guy with a purple skin and something typed on the keyboard. Several huge spider paws crawled out from behind him, each pounding on its keyboard. - Already returned? - Without stopping the process, he said, - I'm almost done. Give me one minute. Aaaaaand... Done! He pushed the keyboard away and turned on the chair, taking on a more familiar human face. Alex tossed him a gold pendant on a chain soiled in a black blood. Alex: - You can cross out this one too. Serik began to stare intently at the thing: - Glorious, nice. I can bargain for it. Alex: - To whom do you sell the mined trophies? Serik smiled: - Everybody has a secrets, my friend. Alex paced the room, looking at the images on the monitors and sipping the whiskey. Serik: - By the way, you got caught again. Alex: - Really? Serik: - Five cameras saw a blue demon. Alex: - Well, you know your work? Serik: - Yeah-yeah, a sudden loss of signal. Look, Alex, I'm not just called "Spider". The network is my home, and I'm always ready to help, but be next time more cautious. Alex made a few nods off to the side, obeying the farewell of his friend. Alex: - I'll try. Okay, if everything is fine, I'm going to bed. Heavy evening turned out. Demon took several steps to the door. Serik: - Alex! Demon stopped and turned his head. Serik: - We found them. Demon's eyes widened in amazement. A grin slipped over Alex's face: - Finally... Remark This text was written in 18 February 2018, translated to english in 11 June 2018. I translated by myself. So I apologize for any grammatical errors. Category:Story Category:Age of Aquarius Category:Demon Sanya Category:Sanya Category:Jessica Category:Lexa Category:Spider Serik Category:Serik